


something sweet, something sticky

by larascasse



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Cake, Hand Job, Kissing, M/M, podium celebration, they're just having a bit of fun, we're ignoring covid in this one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25721650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larascasse/pseuds/larascasse
Summary: Jenson comes to see Lando to give him a post-podium present. It's cake. And a little something extra.
Relationships: Jenson Button/Lando Norris
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	something sweet, something sticky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theianitor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theianitor/gifts).



> This is for theianitor, in honor of her special day. Hope you enjoy this little ficlet.

Lando is surprised to see Jenson when he opens the door. He’s got his hands behind him and is clearly hiding something.

“Hi?” Lando asks suspiciously, because it’s a well-known fact that Jenson can be a bit of a prankster.

Jenson grins. “I have something for you. A present, for the podium.”

Jenson had already texted him to say congrats, so Lando hadn't expected more from him. He gestures for him to come in nonetheless, trying to look around his back as he does.

“I hope you’re hungry,” Jenson says as he reveals a cardboard box containing a small cake, with a chocolate glaze icing, and buttercream rosettes.

Lando’s face lights up before it turns into a pout at the realization. “Nooo! I can’t.”

Jenson raises an eyebrow. “Why not?”

“Some of us still need to fit in a race car,” Lando says, hands flat against his stomach.

”Bite your tongue,” Jenson says with a chuckle and strikes a few poses. “This body is still top notch.”

Lando laughs, but he’s got to admit, Jenson is a fine looking man.

“Come on,” Jenson says more seriously. “There’s even vanilla cream between the layers.”

Lando scrunches his nose, wincing. “Thanks, really, but I can’t. My trainer is going to kill me.”

Jenson pulls a spoon from his back jeans pocket and digs into the cake, slowly bringing it to his mouth, lips closing around the spoon before he hums and pulls the spoon out. “More for me then.”

“You, Jenson, are evil. God that looks delicious,” Lando whines as he sneaks another look in the box.

“It is,” Jense says as he takes another bite, licking the spoon dramatically afterwards.

A whimper escapes Lando’s lips. He wants a taste so bad.

“I have an idea,” Jenson says. “Zero calories. If you want to try.”

Lando frowns, because he’s quite certain that’s not possible, but then Jenson steps towards him, tapping the spoon against his lips as he gets closer, and when he’s standing right in front of him, he moves the spoon and kisses him, a simple press of the lips.

Lando lets out a surprised whelp, but when his lips part slightly, he gets a taste of the chocolate and it’s as tasty as he’d imagined.

Jenson pulls away, smirking. “See, all the taste, none of the calories.”

Lando licks his lips, savouring the sweetness. “That is so good.”

“Told you. I’m a genius,” Jenson grins and takes another bite, to which Lando shakes his head in amusement.

Jenson comes closer again, and Lando is ready this time, opening his mouth slightly, letting Jenson’s tongue slip inside and Lando smiles at the sugary taste. His tongue finds Jenson’s and they kiss until the cake flavour has faded and it’s Jenson he now tastes, and that’s not a bad taste either.

“More cake?” Jenson asks.

“I quite like this,” Lando answers cheekily, because he knows this bit of fun isn’t going to leave this room and isn’t going to get complicated. There’s a mischievous smile that forms on Jenson’s face.

He reaches for Lando’s index finger and uses it to scoop some buttercream from the cake, then puts it in his mouth, slowly sucking at it, twisting his tongue around it and Lando feels himself get hard because, fuck, Jenson is good at this, and Lando knows he’s putting on a show, but it’s a damn good one.

Lando adjusts the crotch of his pants, trying to give himself a bit more space. Jenson notices, of course, and pulls Lando’s finger out of his mouth agonizingly slowly, flicking his tongue around while maintaining eye contact with Lando.

“Oh. Mmm. That is not fair,” Lando says, voice breathy, but he doesn’t attempt to pull away. 

Jenson chuckles and takes another spoon of the cake before batting his eyelashes at Lando, talking around the spoon. “I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.”

When Jenson’s done swallowing, Lando is the one to pull him in for a kiss. Jenson lets him and drops a hand to Lando’s crotch, cupping him through the fabric and Lando breaks the kiss when he gasps, rocks his hips against Jenson’s hand. “Fuck, yes.”

Lando buries his head in the crook of Jenson’s neck, holding on to him as Jenson rubs him. Lando’s fingers dig into Jenson’s shoulder as he comes, eyes screwed shut.

“If I’d known that’s what you wanted, I wouldn’t have bothered with the cake.” Jenson says against Lando's ear.

Lando grunts, still wrapped around Jenson and too lazy to move just yet. “Ugh, I don’t even have anything to do laundry here.”

Jenson pushes him a bit and looks down at the wet spot in front of Lando’s pants. “Sorry?”

Lando manages to stand upright on his own, walking to a chair, legs a little wider than usual. He hears a chuckle from Jenson. “I heard that,” Lando says as he sits, staring at his pants with a wrinkled nose.

"I’ll just be on my way then,” Jenson says, pointing at the door before he walks backwards, grabbing the cake box on his way.

Lando’s eyes go wide. “Wait!” He says and he dashes to Jenson, stealing the box from his hands and hugging it tight against his chest. “My cake. No take backs!”

Jenson frowns, mouth dropping open slightly. “I thought you couldn’t eat cake.”

Lando grabs the spoon from Jenson’s hands and takes a huge spoonful. “Changed my mind.”

Jenson pulls another spoon from his back pocket and attempts to take another bite, but Lando shoos it away with his own spoon. “Nuh huh. Mine.”

So Jenson puts the spoon back with a sigh. “Sharing is caring, Lando.”

Lando hugs the box closer to him and shakes his head. “It’s gonna take me an hour to get cleaned up because of you.”

“You loved it,” Jenson says, a hand on his hip.

“I did. And I’m going to love this cake too.”

Jenson smirks, and reaches for the door, but Lando stops him with a touch. “I like cheesecake,” he blurts out quickly.

Jenson’s grin widens. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

.


End file.
